Evolution of the Dursleys
by GreekPrincess143
Summary: We all know what happened to Harry and his friends in the last book. But whatever happened to the Dursleys? Will Vernon go off the deep end? Perhaps Petunia will learn about the world her sister embraced and she herself rejected. Maybe Dudley will find romance and stop being a git. Who knows? You'll have to read to find out. Dudley-centric, some Vernon bashing, Dudley/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Evolution of the Dursleys**_

**I'M BACK! And with a new story too. So this story was inspired the never-ending question "What if?" that results from open-ended plot holes? As JK Rowling never actually said what happened to the Dursleys, I decided to ask myself that very question and this is the results. Enjoy!**

* * *

Petunia Dursley liked to pretend that her family was completely, totally normal. To an extent, it was. Her husband, Vernon Dursley, had a respectable job selling drills and received a decent salary. Her son, Dudley Dursley, attended a prestigious school and boxed quite well, in her opinion. They lived in an average house in a respectable suburban neighborhood. They lived perfectly normal lives, in this regard. In truth, they would be exactly what Petunia pretended they were, if it hadn't been for one vital drtail. Petunia's sister Lily was a witch.

Well, she had been until she and her husband were murdered. This wouldn't have caused such a disturbance in the Dursley household, had Lily not left her son for the Dursleys to raise. Harry Potter was the one thing that made it impossible for the Dursleys t ever be considered normal. Ever since he had received that blasted letter and went off to the school for freaks that welcomed him with open arms, Petunia had abandoned her hope for a normal life.

It wasn't as if Harry himself caused much of a problem. Despite the rumors that raged rampant around Privet Drive, Harry was not a delinquent. He did the chores, didn't eat much, and kept to himself most of the time. No, Harry wasn't the problem. It was her family's response to Harry that was the problem. As the years passed, Vernon became even more intolerant of freakishness, Dudley became became more of a bully, and Petunia was reminded daily of her sister by the boy's very existence. Petunia resented the boy just as she had resented her sister, until Harry had saved her precious Dudders from those terrible, soul-sucking monsters, the Dementors. Yes, Petunia knew all too well what they were. As children, Lily had spun tales of how they guarded the wizarding prison and how prisoners were subjected to them. She remembered how Lily had told her how many prisoners went mad because the Dementors had stolen away all the happiness and amplified every fear. Petunia remembered, and she was grateful to Harry for saving her son from that fate, even though she didn't show it outwardly. Petunia, while acutely aware of what could have happened, was secretly pleased by the changes in dudley caused by the experience. Whatever it was that the creatures showed him had made him distance himself from the awful hooligans he called his friends and he threw himself wholeheartedly into his boxing. It had improved his attitude tremendously.

On the other hand, the experience made Vernon even more intolerant of magic than he already was. Harry faced the brunt of his anger, even though he was not physically present. Vernon raged almost daily about the boy and the wizarding world in general. Soon even Petunia could see her husband was becoming more and more unhinged.

When Harry's 17th birthday finally rolled around and they were forced into hiding, Vernon fumed at the nerve of the wizards. But Petunia knew it was for their own safety. She also knew until whatever Harry faced was gone and they could finally return home, Vernon would be impossible to live with,

She was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this story written out for a while and just decided to type it up recently. As I haven't posted anything i a while, here's a little treat for you...in the form of the second chapter. Well...really the first chapter that isn't a sort of prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dudley Dursley was not a genius. That was common knowledge. However, he was not entirely stupid. He knew how to strike fear into the hearts of his victims, fix a car, and even have the occasional intelligent conversation. He could also see his father was slowly, but surely, losing his mind.

When his family was forced into hiding for protection, Dudley knew they would be living in close contact with wizards and his father was going to hate it. He was correct. Vernon despised the situation. Not only was his life in danger, he was being forced out of his home by the boy and his freakish friends.

Dusley didn't particularly like Harry's friends, but he didn't mind them. The gangly ginger didn't seem nearly as sly as his two brothers who had given cursed sweets. The girl with the bushy hair was somewhat pretty, in a bossy sort of way. They seemed to really care about Harry. Harry's friends was at least familiar to Dudley. It was the 3 wizards standing awkwardly in his living room that intrigued him. One was a little old man dressed eccentrically in maeve robes and a hat that almost swallowed his head whole. He introduced himself as Dedalus Diggle, shaking Dudley's hand enthusiastically. Te second was an unsmiling, dark-haired witch in her mid-thirties who introduced herself as Hestia Jones. Her piercing stare made Dudley fidget uncomfortably. It felt like she could see right through him. It was very intimidating.

The third and final companion was a witch who barely looked any older than Harry and his friends, if she was indeed older. her chocolate brown hair hung in curls, occasionally falling into her face and causing her to run her hand through it to sweep it back. Her green were a little too big for her face, but it suited her innocent vibe. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her red lips formed an adorable pout. Her brow furrowed as she absentmindedly worried at her bottom lip with her straight white teeth.

Dudley thought she was quite pretty. She hadn't spoken yet, nor had she been introduced. The thought crossed Dudley's mind that he might not resent being forced into hiding so much much if she was with them. As if he had spoken aloud, the girl shifted uncomfortably and their eyes locked. She held his gaze for a few long seconds before flushing a rosy shade of pink and averting her eyes. Dudley felt to blood rush to his cheeks and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Dudley," he blurted out. "Dudley Dursley. That's my name, I mean."

A small smile graced her features, before vanishing so fast that dudley questioned its existence.

"Kalyn," she said quietly. "Kalyn Myles."

"That's a nice name," Dudley mumbled hoarsely.

Hestia's voice drew his attention away from Kalyn. "He have to go now. It's not safe; the blood wards are going to break soon."

Vernon grumbled, but allowed himself to be herded to the car, Petunia following at his heels. Dudley hesitated, glancing back at his childhood home. He had so many memories of this place. He would miss it.

"Hurry, boy! Time's almost up," Dedalus piped up from behind Dudley.

Dudley allowed himself to be ushered to the car by the odd little man. The car had been magically enlarged to have another row of seats. Vernon had claimed the drivers' seat and Hestia had taken the seat next to him, her face expressionless. Petunia had claimed the back row of seats for herself, gesturing frantically for Dudley to join her. But with a wink to Dudley, Dedalus had wedged himself next to her, ignoring her sour expression. Dudley froze. The only available seat was next to Kalyn. He summoned up his courage and slide into the car next to her. She shot him a shy smile, before turning to gaze out the window. He followed her example. He could see his cousin's weird friends moving around in the kitchen.

Hestia and Vernon were busy arguing in the front seat. Dudley rolled his eyes. Time was running out and they were arguing over which route to take.

Hestia snarled angrily. "Just drive! He need to go now!"

Vernon stomped on the accelerator and the car flew forward, tires squealing. As they shot furiously down the street, Dudley turned back to see his childhood home one last time. He could see colored lights lighting up the sky. Dedalus noticed too and cursed.

"Death Eaters! Faster!" he cried to Vernon.

As Dudley watched, several of the small figures in the air peeled away from the fight, heading straight to the fleeing car. Red and green lights shot towards them with deadly speed.

"Get down!" Hestia yelled.

A red light smashed into the left wing mirror, blasting it off the car. Another red light hit the back windshield, cracking it ominously. A few more hits like that would destroy the windshield and leave them vulnerable, Dudley noticed. Hestia and Dedalus obviously came to the same conclusion, as she rolled down their windows and returned fire. Red lights shot from their wands, as the pursuers abandoned the red shots and focused their energy of sending out green light.

Hestia pulled back into the car and shouted instructions to Vernon, whose face was almost purple in rage and fear. A blast of yellowish light hit Dedalus in the hand and he retreated into the car, his hand bleeding profusely.

"Snape, that bloody bastard! He taught his buddies his favorite curse," he commented, examining his wounded hand.

He fumbled for a handkerchief as a green light slammed into the windshield, cracking it more. Petunia squeaked. Dedalus tossed Kalyn his wand.

"Give them hell, girlie."

Kalyn smirked and fired off a shot of red light at the nearest Death Eater. It hit him square in the chest and he plummeted from his broom, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Enraged, the others focused their attention on her. Firing off one last shot, Kayln slipped back in the car, a green light barely missing her head.

"Hestia, we need to get out of here! It's won't be long until one of us gets hit!" Dedalus cried out.

Hestia nodded. "You go first."

Dedalus grabbed Petunia and Kalyn by the arm and they all vanished with a loud POP! Hestia then grabbed Vernon and Dudley. Dudley felt the unpleasant sensation of being squeezed through a tube, before they crashed down in a grassy field. Vernon joined Petunia in losing the contents of his stomach, but Dudley just took a deep breath and waited for the dizziness to subside, before clambering to his feet.

Hestia looked at him approvingly. "You did well for a first-timer. I was expecting you to lose your lunch."

Dudley shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Where are we anyway?"

Hestia nodded. "We're near our safe house, can't tell you exactly. We'll have to walk from here. It's warded against Apparation, which is what we just did."

The motley group of Muggles and wizards set off across the grass towards what looked like an abandoned mine shaft. Dudley's skin prickled. It looked like a bottomless pit.

"Well, here we are," Dedalus announced.

Vernon glared in disbelief. "This is where we're hiding? I refuse!"

Hestia snorted disdainfully. "You don't get a choice. Besides, it's only like this to prevent Muggles and those who mean us harm from finding this place. it's Unplottable too. No one will find it if we don't want them too. it's one of the safest places for you right now. Welcome to Merlin's Peak."

With that., a ripple of magic brushed across the ground and a steep set of stairs formed a dark path down into the mine. Torches flickered to life along the walls. Dedalus smiled and scurried down the steps in excitement. Hestia herd the others down before turning once more to scan their surroundings. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a large wooden door. Hestia briskly knocked 3 times.

"Who's there?" a voice boomed out.

"Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggles, Kalyn Myles, and the Dursleys," Hestia responded.

The voice paused. "Hestia, what form does your Animagus take?"

"A lynx," she said curtly.

"Dedalus, what form does yours take?"

"Trick question, don't have one," Dedalus said cheerfully.

"Kalyn, which lucky man was your date to the Yule Ball?"

Kalyn smirked. "Fred and George. Now open up."

The door swung open and a pair of ginger boys jumped out. It was the twins, Fred and George, that had given Dudley the cursed sweet. He instinctively took a step back. One had a bloodstained bandage around his head.

"Kalyn, our lovely lady love!" the boys chimed in unison. "How we have yearned for you!"

Kalyn laughed. "Hi boys. George, what happened to your head?"

The boy with the bandage shrugged. "Lost an ear. Bloody Snape."

"You lost an ear?" she questioned, stepping into Merlin's Wake. "Guess that means no more identity swaps."

Petunia gasped, appalled by how little sympathy Kalyn showed, but the twins just laughed.

"You know us too well, my dear girl," Fred said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Indeed. We have corrupted you," George said, moving to her other side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hard to corrupt a Slytherin," Kalyn commented lightheartedly.

Dudley gaped at the easy friendship between Kalyn and the twins. They ere in danger, one had lost an ear, and they were still joking.

Fred gasped in mock horror. "No, don't advertise that! I thought you were a Gryffindor!"

"Our little lioness turned snake," George said mournfully, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Kalyn elbowed them other in the ribs. "Oi, I may not like being a snake or my housemates, but I still have some pride. Green and silver all the way!"

Fred and George recoiled in unison. "Traitor! Red and gold is the way to go!"

"Hate to break up the reunion," Hestia cut in, "but can someone please show our guests their rooms?"

The twins turned to face Dudley and his family, recognition flashing across their faces.

"Right this way, my good people," Fred said, bowing dramatically. "Let us lead you to your humble abode."

Vernon and Petunia followed the twins warily, Dudley trailing behind. They stopped before two doors side by side in a narrow hallway. The one on the left had a sign advertising it as the Dursleys' room and the other was advertised as Dudley's.

"Here we are. if you need anything, the kitchen's down there," said George, pointing down the way they had come and then to the door across from Dudley's room, "and this is Kalyn's room. She's be delighted to help you, I'm sure. Well, I say delighted..."

Fred finished his twin's sentence, "but what he really means is vaguely annoyed."

Petunia huffed in disapproval and examined her new home. "Why does Dudely have a separate room?"

"Fred shrugged. "Dunno, don't particularly care. "Take it up with Hestia if you're so peeved about it."

he twins and Kalyn disappeared into Kalyn's rooms, clearly done with the discussion.

Petunia tsked at the blatant dismissal. "Don't worry, Dudders. We'll get it all sorted out. You can stay with us tonight. In the morning-"

Dudley cut in. "Actually, Mum, I'm fine with it. Really, I don't mind."

She arched an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you sure, darling?"

He nodded impatiently. "Yes, Mum."

She looked doubtful. "If you're sure, sweetheart. We'll be right next door."

Petunia and Vernon disappeared into their room, muttering about freakishness and leaving Dudley standing alone in the corridor.

* * *

**So. That was eventful, huh? You meet Dedalus and Hestia, as well as my OC Kalyn (pronounced Kay-lin). The twins are thrown in there, because I find them hilarious. And attractive. Ahem. Anyway. Moving on. How do you like Kalyn? A Slytherin who's best friends with the twins, attractive, and with the Order of the Pheonix? Could it be true? The answer is yes.**

**Well, drop me a line. Reviews make me happy. Happy me is motivated me. Motivated me posts more chapters on all of my stories.**

**See y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story starts July 27, 1997, when the Dursleys were moved from their home and Harry left their house. Just thought you might some reference as to when it is.**

**This chapter's pretty dialogue-heavy. Kalyn explains stuff to Dudley and gets into a fight with Vernon. I tried to use British words, but please excuse my American-isms.**

* * *

The morning after their sudden relocation found the elder Dursleys in a foul mood and Dudley in a curious state of mind. Vernon barricaded himself in his room, grumbling angrily about freakishness and the sheer absurdity of the situation. Petunia went on a cleaning spree, polishing everything in sight until it shone. Dudley, on the other hand, went exploring.

He founded several locked doors, a supply cupboard, a room filled with many times of brooms that didn't look to be very useful in cleaning, and a library. Normally, he would bypass the library completely, but Kalyn was curled up on one of the sofas, reading a book.

"Hello," Dudley said awkwardly, standing in front of her.

She looked up. "Oh, hello Dudley. Did you need something?"

"Do you have any books for me to read? I want to learn about magic in general and don't know where to start," he explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, there isn't one specific book to cover all of magic. It would be far to much information. There's books for certain topics, but you typically have to have some background knowledge," Kalyn mused. "I could explain it to you and answer your questions, if you'd like. Then you could start reading."

"That would be great, thanks," Dudley said gratefully.

"So," she said, putting down her book, "what do you want to know?"

"Why am I here? Harry said something about about us being in danger, from a Lord or something."

Kalyn exhaled loudly. "That'a a good question, with a very long, complicated answer. Your family specifically is here because you're Harry Potter's only relatives. You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"So? Why is that important?" Dudley questioned.

"Wow, you really are out of it. Didn't Harry even tell you who he is in our world? He's the savior of the wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived. Or the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die if you asked the Slytherins," Kalyn commented. "Harry's a legend."

Dudley shrugged. "We never really got along. Don't know anything about wizards really."

"Well," Kalyn began, "Harry is only famous in our world because he killed Voldemort when he was a baby and, of course, he was the only purpose to ever survive the Killing Curse. Now, the back story behind that's pretty long and complicated, but I'll try to give you the specifics. Voldemort was this really bad wizard who decided only Purebloods are worthy of magic and everyone else is inferior. So he gathered a group of Purebloods who agreed with him and wrecked havoc on the wizarding world. He was trying to take over, so he killed people who didn't agree with him, were not pure enough or just got in his way. He was a pretty bad dude. There was a prophecy that your cousin fulfilled, so Voldemort went after him. He killed your uncle and aunt, but when he tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded and killed him. That's where Harry got his scar."

"But if Voldemort's dead, why are we in danger now?" Dudley asked.

"He's not dead. That's the issue. Somehow, he managed to come back. Technically, he came back in Harry's first year by possessing a teacher and then a teenage version of him almost killed Harry and Ginny, the twins' younger sister, in second year. He really came back in Harry's fourth year though. Don't know how, don't particularly care, I just want him dead. For good, this time."

Dudley frowned. "So he's like a zombie?"

Kalyn laughed. "Not really. That would be an Inferius. Very nasty, those are."

Dudley chose to ignore that new revelation and asked, "Why did Voldemort want to take over the wizarding world?"

"To even begin to understand, you'd have to understand blood status. Magical heritage is very important in our culture. You've got Muggles, nonmagical people like you and your family. Then you have Muggleborns, people whose parents are Muggles. They're viewed as abominations by people who are obsessed with blood, even though the smartest witch I know is muggleborn. Some people call them Mudbloods, which obviously isn't the nicest way to address someone. Then there's Halfbloods, who have both Muggle and Wizarding blood. Your cousin is a Halfblood. At the top of the list are Purebloods. Inbred, filthy rich, and usually obsessed with blood purity. Not very nice people, as you can imagine. Of course, there are exceptions, like the Weasleys. They're Pureblood, but they're not obsessed with blood status and they're not rich. They're Blood Traitors in the eyes of most of the Purebloods. Oh, and can't forget Squibs. They're the opposite of Muggleborns; they have wizarding parents but no magic. Kind of sad, really."

"So, Voldemort wants Purebloods to be in charge? Isn't that a bit like Hitler?" Dudley inquired.

"A bit, yeah. Except instead of the Nazis targeting the Jews, it's the Death eaters targeting Muggleborns and Muggles," Kalyn explained.

"Okay, I see why he's dangerous, but what does it have to do with me?"

"You're Harry's cousin. Harry's got a major hero complex, if you haven't noticed. The Order's afraid Voldemort would target you to get at Harry."

"The Order?" Dudley questioned.

"Oder of the Phoenix. We fight the Death Eaters. A lot of us have been in it since we left Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me about Hogwarts? Harry doesn't really talk about it," Dudley requested.

"Hogwarts is where we learn magic. There are other schools of course, but it's the only one in the UK. It's in Scotland. For a lot of us, Hogwarts is our home. I love it to death, but sometimes I think a lot of the prejudice comes from there. We're divided into Houses based on our characteristics, and the stereotypes for each House are ridiculous. It's like you can't be anything other than what your House is known for. There's Hufflepuff: loyal to a fault, but pretty much useless. Ravenclaw is for the pompous know-it-alls. Gryffindor is for the heros of the wizarding world: brave, loyal, overall really good guys. Harry's a Gryffindor naturally. The last House has the darkest reputation. We're all expected to be evil junior Death eaters who can't wait to join Voldemort. If you're a Slytherin, you've obviously a bad guy who tortures Hufflepuffs and puppies for fun or something. I'm a Slytherin. It's not bad, but the stereotypes are ridiculous. They practically drive us to the Dark side! And then Dumbledore tries to preach equality, but discriminates against us," Kalyn ranted.

"Don't like him then?" Dudley noted. "Dumbledore, that is."

"He's a hypocrite. He's blind to the faults of any Gryffindor. A Gryffindor could hex a Slytherin in front of witnesses and still walk free, and we would get detention for defending ourselves. I'm not saying all Slytherins don't start it or all Gryffindors are bullies, but some equality would be nice," Kalyn raged. "He still doesn't trust me, you know. I risk my life for his precious cause and I'm still just a Slytherin to him."

"I'm sorry," Dudley said. "That can't have been easy for you, at school."

Kalyn shrugged. "Dumbledore was the least of my worries in school. I was a Halfblood in a House full of Pureblood supremacists. I spent more time in the Infirmary than anywhere else. Didn't have many allies outside of my House either. Hogwarts was amazing and I loved it, but only after I learned to hex anyone who crossed me."

She sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

"It's okay," Dudley reassured her. "I don't mind."

"Still, it was rude. Do you at least understand a bit about Hogwarts and why you're here?"

Dudley nodded and Kalyn smiled. "Good. That should at least give you a basis. Now would you like to read about the history of Hogwarts, wardlore, or the history of magic? Wandlore is probably the most enjoyable."

"Wandlore, please."

"Here you go. This is _When Wizard Meets Wand_ by Jimmy Kiddell. It gives a pretty good explanation of wands and how they're made, considering he's not the most popular wandmaker in Diagon Alley. Well, he wasn't until about a year ago when Mr. Ollivander disappeared. I guess he owns the market right now," Kalyn mused.

Kalyn returned to her book and Dudley delved into the complex world of wandlore. Only a mere twenty minutes passed before they were interrupted by the twins. Fred and George darted into the library and slammed the door, causing Dudley to jump at the unexpected noise. The one missing an ear turned, spotting Kalyn and grinning mischievously.

"Say, Fred, looks like we've found ourselves a snake!" he chuckled.

Fred turned and shot a dazzling grin towards Kalyn. "So we have. Kalyn, my lady love, care to save your dashing friends from the wrath of the big, bad Muggle?"

Kalyn arched an eyebrow. "What did you do to Mr. Dursley?"

"Well..."

"We were just-"

"-trying to-"

"-test our new product-"

"-and it turned him the most marvelous-"

"-shade of orange!"

Kalyn gawked at the twins. "You turned him _orange_? And stop talking like that!"

Fred sighed dramatically. "Fine. Your wish is our command."

"Good. Now go fix Mr. Dursley," Kalyn demanded.

"But it'll wear off in a few hours," whined George. "Can't we just leave it?"

"Go fix it," Kalyn commanded, not impressed by George's claims.

"Kalyn, it would be such a waste," wheedled Fred. "We worked so hard on it."

"Fine," Kalyn relented. "But don't do it again."

"Thanks, Kalyn!" they chimed in unison before disappearing out of the library as fast as their feet could carry them.

Kalyn sighed in exasperation and returned to her book. Dudley stared warily at her for a moment. His father was allegedly orange and she didn't seem too concerned. Either she didn't know how bad his father's temper was or she didn't care. Dudley was willing to bet it was the former. She had only been in a car with him for a short while, not nearly long enough for him to really get going on a rant. She was in for a rude awakening when his father finally lost his composure completely, as he was known to do.

As if he had been summoned, Vernon barreled into the library, the door flying into the wall with a bang. He was indeed bright orange, just as the twins had said. His chest was heaving and a vein was popping out of his forehead. He was thoroughly outraged, Dudley surmised. Kalyn put her book down and stood up.

"Can I help you?" she asked mildly.

"Help me?! Can you HELP me?! I'm ORANGE! Those bloody twins, wait 'til I get my hands on them! This is outrageous! You bloody wizards are menaces; that's what you are! I won't stand for it!" Vernon bellowed, almost apoplectic with rage. "All of you, every last one of you, interfering with the lives of normal people! Why don't you freaks just LEAVE?!"

Kalyn looked like she was trying to hold back a insulting rant of her own, choosing instead to say tersely, "I'm sure the twins meant no harm. It's easily fixed."

"No harm, she says. No harm? I'm bleedin' orange! Now look here, girl, I didn't come here to be insulted or have your freakishness imposed on me!" Vernon declared angrily.

Kalyn looked furious. "We don't particularly want your obnoxious prejudice here either! You're here for one reason and one reason only: your protection! My bad, I assumed you didn't want to be tortured and killed. Maybe you'd like me to call up some of the Death Eaters to pay you a visit! I'm sure they'd love that. You need to get your head out of your arse and see we're trying to help you! Now back OFF!"

Vernon looked stunned. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the girl who'll hex your fat arse and fling you out into the street for the Death Eaters to find if you don't shut your mouth! I didn't survive seven years as a Slytherin to let some Muggle boss me around and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you. I don't care whose relatives you are; I will hex you. Are we clear?" Kalyn demanded.

Vernon nodded dumbly, in fear or in sheer disbelief Dudley wasn't sure. Kalyn turned on her heel and marched out of the library, leaving her book behind. Dudley let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kalyn was a lot more fierce than he had previously thought, and twice as hot as a result. Anyone who could out-shout his father was alright in his book.

"I'd better go give this to her," Dudley said, holding up Kalyn's book.

Vernon didn't seem to hear him, instead blinking dumbly at door Kalyn had disappeared. Dudley inwardly snickered. His father couldn't handle the idea that a girl had threatened him. Dudley used his father's daze to sneak out of the library. He didn't particular want a lecture about hanging around with "freaks", which he was sure to get as soon as Vernon figured out what just happened. He'd much rather congratulate Kalyn for the most entertainment he'd had in a while.

Dudley knocked on Kalyn's door and called out, "Kalyn? It's Dudley. I have your book."

"Go away," she responded, her tone hostile. "I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Dudley sighed. "Fine. I'll leave your book out here, okay?"

Kalyn didn't respond. Dudley placed the book on the floor and walked away. As he opened the door to his room, he looked back. Her door was closed, but the book was gone. A small smile crossed his lips, and he shut the door.

* * *

**Just in case you're curious, Jimmy Kiddell is not an OC. According to Harry Potter Wiki, he was a wizard who made wands in Diagon Alley and owned Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands. He was never mentioned in the books, but there was a sign advertising his shop in the first movie. Now you know.**

**_When Wizard Meets Wand_ is totally fake though. I couldn't find any books about wandlore, so I looked up wandmakers, picked one that probably none of you have even heard it and invented a book.**

**Not sure if he or his book going to get mentioned again, but thought you might like to know. Who knows, maybe I'll make him a major character. Probably not.**

**Also, Vernon was kind of a jerk this chapter, huh? But Kalyn went all Slytherin on his butt. Not sure if I'm making her too...bipolar, I think is the word I'm looking for. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
